A Natural Detty Story
by homebirther
Summary: This is a more "natural"  holistic  Detty tale. I am trying to switch it up a little and go where no other Detty story has gone before.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic ever, so please go lightly on me. I enjoy reading everyone elses, so you all are an inspiration.

As everyone else says, I do not own Ugly Betty.

**MOM TOLD ME SO...**

Daniel was sitting at his desk early one morning waiting for Betty to arrive to start her work day.

He had dinner with his mother the night before at the mansion and she had mentioned that she

saw much more in Daniel and Betty's friendship than he had even realized. So, he came in early

to work to see if her thoughts on this new subject held any water.

As Betty walked around the corner, she was surprised to see Daniel already in his office.

"Daniel! What a surprise to see you here this early. Did you go home last night?", asked Betty,

astonished that he had actually beat her to work and rechecking her watch.

Daniel was startled from his chair, he was deep in thought when she walked in. "Yes, I went

home last night. I just decided to come in early to ask you to breakfast. We need to go over a

few things for the next issue and thought we could get an early start."

"Great idea. I'm starved, since I slept through my alarm and I didn't have a chance to get your

bagel and coffee yet.", said Betty. She had just moved into her city apartment a few weeks ago

and was still getting used to her new alarm clock she got as a present from Hilda.

Daniel rushed to put his jacket on, then went to hold her hand as they always did as friends, but

this time it seemed different. He didn't know if it was something he was feeling, or thoughts his

mother had put into his head.

"How about that little coffee shop down the road, the one with those hand made pastries?",

Daniel asked, figuring it was the perfect place for Betty to feel more comfortable, instead of him

suggesting to go to his favorite 5 star breakfast buffet.

"Sounds delicious!", Betty said, as they stepped into the elevator.

At the cafe Daniel and Betty went over the new layout of next month's issue. When they were

almost finished, Daniel couldn't take not saying anything any longer. "Betty, can I ask you

something?"

Betty could tell Daniel had been acting weird all morning. "Sure.", she said cautiously.

"Have you ever imagined us going further with our relationship than best friends?"

Betty felt very confused for a second, then after thinking for what seemed like forever to both of

them, she said, "I honestly have, but I never acted on it because I don't want to lose what we

have."

Daniel let out his breath, that he didn't realize he was holding.

"Are you saying that you want to be more than friends Daniel?", Betty asked, thinking to herself

that this must be a dream. She pinched herself. "Nope not a dream.", she thought to herself.

"I think I am.", Daniel said with a big smile and his blue eyes twinkling.

After thinking for a few more minutes, Betty asked, "How did this come about?"

"Well, I had dinner with Mom last night and she told me that the way we are together all the time

is more like an old married couple. I thought she was nuts until she started listing the things that,

I guess, are obvious to everyone else.", said Daniel.

"Like what?", said a thoroughly confused Betty.

"Like how we are always there for each other. If I call you in the middle of the night, you don't

hesitate to drop everything for me." said Daniel, as he grabbed her hand across the table and

smiled, realizing that she was really there for him through everything in his life the past couple of

years.

"But that's what friends do, isn't it?" , asked Betty.

"Yeah, but I guess not to the extent that we take it. The more I think of it, I can't imagine you not

in my life. I really do want us to be more.", Daniel said with his eyes pleading.

"Wow. I just don't know. Can I have some time to think about this?" Betty said, as her mind

started to go in a million different directions, which made her start to freak out a little.

Daniel's heart was crushed, but he should have known that she wouldn't just jump into something

like this. "Take all the time you need. Just know that I will always be here, no matter what you

decide."

"Thank you.", Betty said hesitantly.

After they got back to Mode offices, Betty couldn't stop thinking about what had happened this

morning. It was actually starting to affect her work, so she decided to slip down to the Closet and

talk to Christina.

"Christina!", Betty yelled, a little louder than she had planned.

"What's wrong love?", Christina said, as she rushed over to Betty, wondering why in the world

Betty would yell for her THAT loudly.

"How did you know something was wrong?", Betty asked half expecting her to know already,

since she had the uncanny way of reading her like a book sometimes.

"You never yell for me unless something is going on. You also look dreadful, sorry...", Christina

said, half apologitically.

"I need some advice, but we need to talk where no one else can hear.", Betty told Christina.

"Ok, to our usual spot then?", Christina motioned to her little cubbie hole in the midst of all the

racks of clothes.

Betty smiled, "Yeah, our usual spot."

"Spill it! I know it's got to be juicy if you are all up in knots about it." Christina had grabbed some

popcorn out of one of her desk drawers, that she had been hiding away, since she felt bad eating

around all the anorexic models that come and go through the Closet daily, as she knew this had

to be something worth while.

While Betty told Christina everything that had been said that morning, Christina's eye got larger

and larger. At one point she even choked on the popcorn.

"Well dearest, I think he is serious. Go for it! His mother is right. We all see it. Both of you are

like an old married couple already. Do you love him? ", Christina asked in a slight motherly tone.

"The more I think about it, yes, I do.", said Betty, who was feeling much better now.

"Then go with your heart my dear."

"Thank you so much Christina. I have to go tell Daniel right now!", Betty said, jumping up and

down while hugging Christina.

As Betty got off the elevator, she had Daniel in her sights. He was headed to the copy room, but

Betty hooked her arm in his and said, "Office please..." Daniel complied immediately, but was

cautious, since he couldn't tell if she was going to make him very happy or crush his entire world.

As soon as they got into his office, Betty locked the door, pulled the curtains, and motioned him

to sit beside her as she sat down on the white chaise.

"Daniel," Betty began as Daniel's throat became dry all of the sudden. She let the air become

thick before she continued, just to play with him a little. "I think we should take the next step with

our relationship."

Daniel was so happy that he stood up, spun her around, and kissed her. Then he realized that he

wasn't thinking. Their first kiss wasn't supposed to be like that. "Dummy!", he thought.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking", said Daniel, with a look of worry spreading all over his face.

"No, that's fine. I mean we are now, what... girlfriend and boyfriend?", Betty said, confused at

why he would be sorry for the kiss.

"It's not that I'm sorry I kissed you. I'm sorry it wasn't the perfect first kiss that you deserve.", said

Daniel, hoping he didn't blow it already.

"Well, I could definitely use a perfect second kiss.", she said a little more seductively than she

intended.

"I can definitely handle that.", Daniel said, as he took Betty into his arms and kissed her while

sweeping her off her feet and landing her right back onto the white chaise, to give her as many

kisses as she would allow.

* * *

><p>Please review. Thank you. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.<p>

My husband helps me edit them :) So, it all depends on his schedule.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading my story. I would love to read more reviews.

* I do not own Ugly Betty.

**Love is a WONDERFUL and emotional thing.**

A few months later, Daniel and Betty were still dating. They seemed to be attached at the hip.

There wasn't a place that one went without the other, except this weekend, Betty took Hilda,

Amanda, and Christina to London for the London Fashion Show / Hilda's bachelorette party.

While in London, she was texting Daniel non-stop. During an intermission between shows, Betty

was texting and walking. Betty accidentally walked into someone. "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry.

Excuse me, sir.", she said.

"It's quite alright, I wasn't watching where I was walking either. My name is Mr. Dunn, and you

are?", he asked.

"I am Betty, Betty Suarez."

Thinking for a second it finally dawned on her..."You mean THE Mr. Dunn of Dunn Publications? I

just love reading your magazine English Woman."

"Yes, that is me, and thank you dear.", he said.

Looking at her fashion show pass around her neck, he noticed that she worked for Mead

Publications.

"Would you like to meet tomorrow over tea? I would like to hear what it is you like about that

particular magazine."

"That would be wonderful.", She wondered why he would want her opinion of his magazine, since

he didn't know anything about her, but it made her feel important that another publisher would want

her opinion on anything.

After Mr. Dunn had given her the information on where to meet him tomorrow, she HAD to tell

Daniel. He was so happy that she was that excited.

The next morning, Betty was up bright and early getting ready to meet Mr. Dunn over tea.

"I can't believe you are having tea with Mr. Dunn!", Amanda said.

"Me either! I can't believe he would value my opinion.", said a brightly cheerful Betty.

"Well, he must have seen something in you to ask you to tea. So go schmooze over tea and come

back so we can partay!" , said Hilda.

* * *

><p>It was now tea time and she was right on time to the London Premier lounge that Mr. Dunn had told<p>

her to meet him at.

"Miss Suarez! Nice to see that you made it. Come with me and we can start talking, and have

some tea also."

Betty felt a little self conscious now, but wasn't sure why.

"Miss Suarez.", Mr. Dunn started.

"You can call me Betty.", she said trying to make this meeting informal.

"Ok, Betty. I have a confession to make. I actually know who you are.", he said, looking over his

tea cup.

"You do?", screached Betty, utterly surprised.

"Yes... Well, I have my people read other publications to keep tabs on everyone else. I actually

read an article a few years ago that you wrote in NYW and was quite impressed. I had my scouts

keep tabs on you. I have actually been reading your blog and other miscellaneous articles that you

have submitted to Mode. I am actually quite curious as to why you write for Mode?"

"Well, sir, I was hired into Mode to be Daniel Mead's assistant and have been working my way up,

recently becoming Junior Editor. Although Mode is not my dream position, it is helping me gain

experience."

Jumping to why he really asked her to tea, "How would you like to work for me and write freelance

for English Woman?"

"Wow, that would be very nice, but would I be able to think it over?", Betty asked cautiously.

"Of course. Here is my card. Just let me know in the next couple of days what your decision is."

"Thank you so much Mr. Dunn!", she said, a little relieved.

As soon as she was done with tea with Mr. Dunn, she immediately called Daniel.

"I actually get to hear your voice instead of just reading text messages all weekend long?", asked

Daniel, jokingly.

"I'm sorry I haven't called you until now, but you know I've been completely swamped since I got

here.", said Betty, alittle annoyed.

"Yes, I know, I am just happy to hear your voice right now ."

"Me too." And with that, Betty went on to tell him everything that had happened with Mr. Dunn

"Wow, Betty I am so happy for you. But you aren't leaving Mode are you?", Daniel said, trying not

to let on he was serious.

"No silly. I figure I can still work at Mode and do the freelance writing on the side."

"That sounds very do-able. I just don't know how I would be if you didn't work at Mode anymore, but

I also don't want to hold you back from your dream."

"Even if one day I didn't work at Mode with you, we will still be together. There is no changing that."

Daniel felt uneasy. What did Dunn Publications really want with Betty?

* * *

><p>The next day, Betty called Mr. Dunn and accepted his offer of being a freelance writer and was<p>

given her first assignment.

A few weeks later, Betty was finishing up her article for Mode and was eager to get home and finish

working on her first article for English Woman. Amanda called her desk and told her that someone

was here to see her. Betty said to send them back. She was expecting someone from Gucci to

come for an informal interview for one of her upcoming articles, but figured they were a no-show.

When Betty looked up from her desk to see who was here to see her, it was Mr. Dunn.

"Mr. Dunn! What a surprise to see you here.", Betty said, shocked that he had come to see her.

"I was in town on business and decided to slip over to Mead Publications to see how my newest

freelance writer was doing."

"I am doing very well, thank you. I was just getting ready to head home and finish my first article for

your magazine."

"Yes, I am very impatient to read it."

Betty smiled her mega-watt smile.

"I also have a proposition for you. If we could have dinner tonight and talk, I would be very much

obliged."

"Sure, just give me a couple minutes to finish up and we can leave. "

"Very well, I will wait for you in the front lobby downstairs."

"Ok, thank you. I'll be down shortly."

As soon as Mr. Dunn got on the elevator, Betty ran to Daniel's office and explained that she would

be having dinner with Mr. Dunn. Daniel smiled and told her to have fun, but inside he wasn't happy

at all. Something fishy was goin on, and he didn't like it, or was he becoming jealous? He couldn't

tell.

* * *

><p>At dinner, Mr. Dunn made Betty a proposition that he thought she couldn't refuse.<p>

"So you are wanting me to move to London to help you start up a new magazine? And I am the

voice that you want? I am speechless! Thank you so much for considering me, but I'm not sure I

can just up and move out of the country."

"I know it is a lot to ask of you, so I am going to give you 2 weeks to think it over. At the end of the

2 weeks, I will expect an answer. I really do think you are the person I have been looking for to head

this new magazine."

"Thank you Mr. Dunn. I will think it over and give you my answer."

"That's all I ask dear.", he said, realizing that she was not quick to decisions, as he had hoped.

* * *

><p>After dinner Betty went back to her apartment. As she walked throught the door, she found Daniel<p>

asleep on her couch.

"Hey! You fell asleep on my couch again.", she whispered in his ear.

Daniel's eyes flew open, happy to see she made it home.

"So what did Mr. Dunn want to talk to you about?", Daniel curiously asked.

Betty's demeanor changed.

"Uh oh. He's trying to take you away from me, isn't he?"

"How did you know that?"

"When another publication is interested in what another publication has, they will do everything to

get what they want. What, does he want you to write for English Woman full time now?"

As Betty told him exactly what Mr. Dunn had proposed at dinner, Daniel felt like he was going to be

sick.

"Betty, that is a wonderful offer. Everything you have been dreaming of. Are you going to do it?", he

asked. As his stomach sank lower, she just stood there trying to think of what to say to him.

"Daniel, I honestly don't know what to do. Mr. Dunn has given me 2 weeks to think this over. I am

so torn. This is my dream, but yet I can't leave you and my family.", Betty said as tears started to

fall down her cheeks.

Daniel didn't know what else to do, so he picked up his jacket and walked out of Betty's apartment.

Daniel walked down the street and met the town car so it could take him home. As soon as he got

into the car, tears started falling.

* * *

><p>Betty tried to reach him all night, but he wouldn't answer. She was in tears and couldn't sleep, so<p>

she decided to call Hilda and tell her everything.

"Mamita, I don't know what to tell you. It is your decision. I wouldn't wish this on decision on my

worst enemy."

"I am just scared that I am losing Daniel."

"And I think Daniel is feeling the same way. Let him sleep on it and when you get to work tomorrow,

go to lunch with him and talk this over some more."

"Ok, I will. Thanks Hilda."

"No problem. Now get some sleep."

* * *

><p>The next morning Betty walked into Daniel's office, but he wasn't there.<p>

"Amanda, where is Daniel?",

"He called in sick. I had to rearrange his whole schedule, which was filled. Armani is not happy!"

"Oh no he's not! He's not making clients unhappy because of me!"

"What do you mean because of you? Did you guys have your first lover's quarrel?"

Betty didn't answer, as she was running toward the elevators, while on her cell calling for a town

car.

When she got to Daniel's apartment, she banged on the door for what seemed like 5 minutes, then

let herself in with her key. No one was home and the place looked trashed, like he packed really

fast.

Betty was worried, so she called Mrs. Mead.

"Mrs. Mead..."

"Dear, I keep telling you to call me Claire."

"Sorry, Claire, do you know where Daniel is?"

"He's not in his office?"

"No, he called in sick and his apartment is trashed. It looks as though he packed to go

somewhere."

"Did you have an argument?"

Betty explained the situation to Claire.

"Have you checked the hotel he goes to when he's sick?"

"I called and he's not listed under his or 'Mr. Sickington's' name."

"Ok dear, let me try to call him and see if he'll answer."

"Alright.", Betty said as tears were streamng down her face again.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Betty was back at Mode trying to concentrate on her newest article and checking<p>

her phone every 5 minutes, when a shaddow cast on her desk.

"Hey.", Daniel said, looking disheveled with bloodshot eyes.

"Where have you been?" , asked Betty as she shot out of her chair and running around her desk to

hug him.

"We need to talk."

Betty's stomach dropped. "Yes, we do.", trying not to cry again.

Daniel picked up her purse and took her hand dragging her down to the parked town car.

"First, let me say I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have just up and disappeared. I got my head handed to

me by Mom a little bit ago. I should have told you that I saw this coming as soon as you told me

that you had met Mr. Dunn."

"I don't know how you would have ever convinced me though. I would have though you were crazy."

"Betty, I want you to take the job."

"What? I can't leave you, or Papi, or Hilda and Justin!"

"Betty, they will all be fine without you and we can have a long distance relationship. I know it will

be hard, but I can't let you pass up your dreams just because of me. You truly deserve everything

Mr. Dunn has offered you. I want you to call him right now and tell him you accept his offer."

Tears streaming down her face. "Are you positive?"

"Betty please, do something for yourself for a change, and do it before I change my mind. I

promise that I will take the Mead jet over to London every free second I have."

With that, Betty called Mr. Dunn and accepted his offer. Mr. Dunn sat in his hotel room very

pleased that she accepted his offer so quickly.

* * *

><p>The next day, Betty had her release form in hand. She was shaking so bad by the time she got to<p>

Daniel's office. She knocked on the door.

"I have something for you to sign.", she said, feeling a little faint. She couldn't walk past the

threshold of his office. He rushed over to her and took her hand and guided her to sit on the white

chaise, noticing how much she was shaking.

"Are you ok?", Daniel said, as the knot in his stomach was getting tighter and tighter, trying not to

cry.

"No, not really.", as she burst into tears.

Daniel took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply as his tears started falling too.

Just then Mr. Dunn walked in. He had come to see Betty before he left to go back to London.

"Excuse me. Betty, I need to speak to you immediately.', Mr. Dunn said gruffly.

"Betty, you did not mention that you were in a relationship with a 'Mead'."

"I didn't know that was something I needed to tell you. Is this a problem?"

"Actually this is a very big problem. I cannot have my employees fraternizing with another

publication, especially Mead Publications. I need to ask you to fully break your ties with Mead, or

we will have no use for you."

"So you are telling me who I can and cannot date, or I don't have a job?"

"Yes. If you are dating the heir of Mead Publications, it is a conflict of interest."

"Well, I am very sorry Mr. Dunn, but I love Daniel. So I guess this is goodbye. Thank you for

considering me for your magazine, but I can see very clearly now that my dreams are not in

London."

I'm sorry to hear this. If anything changes, let me know. But for now, yes, it is goodbye."

And with that, Mr. Dunn was gone.

* * *

><p>More chapters to come!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Staying!

Betty ran into Daniel's office, not realizing he had a new client in his office, and burst out "I'm

staying here!"

Daniel said, "Excuse me for one moment." to his client, and rushed to Betty to hug her outside of

his closed office door.

"I am so happy to hear that, but I will have to hear all about it later after my meeting. How about

lunch in about an hour?", he asked, beaming with delight.

"Sounds wonderful, I can't wait. Now get back to your client. I love you."

"I love you too!", he said as his heart swelled.

* * *

><p>"I am so embarrassed and sorry that I just burst into your office like that. I don't know what I was thinking. I should<p>

know better than that."

"It's fine, when I told Lourdes and her agent a brief summary of what was going on, she was happy you were staying too!"

"Wait! That was Lourdes Leon and her agent? I'm really embarassed now!"

"It's fine. I guess she heard a lot about you from her mom when you were my assistant, so she feels like she practically

knows you. Since we are featuring her new clothing line at Fashion Week, she wants you to help pick out the models."

"That sounds like fun!"

"Oh, by the way. Mom is going to be here in a few minutes to have lunch with us. She said that she wanted to talk

to both of us, so I figured this would be a good time. "

"Ok, that sounds fine. It's been a while since we have had a meal with your mom anyway. It will be

good to get caught up."

After about 15 minutes, Claire finally got to the restaurant.

"I am so sorry I'm late, but I was held up in a secret Hot Flash meeting. We have a huge celebrity

for the cover of our next issue."

"Wow, sounds great. Who is it?", asked Betty.

"I can't say, dear. If it leaks out, she will pull out of the deal.", said Claire, looking side to side to

make sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"That's awesome. Before we get to why you are here, I think you need to know that Betty is staying.", Daniel said

hurriedly, so she was up to date with what was going on recently.

"Well doesn't that just fit into why I'm here!", said Claire beaming.

"So Mom, what WAS it you wanted to talk to us about?", asked Daniel, because now he was worried.

"Well, first, I need to ask you Daniel, if you will consider helping me run Mead Publications."

"Wow, umm, why all of the sudden?"

"Well, with me running Hot Flash and Mead, I need to give up something so I can have a little bit of

my life back and with Alexis wanting no part of the company, I really need you to step up to the

plate. Also, with all of this that has happened with Betty in the past couple of weeks, I have realized

how much we really need her at Mead, specifically Mode."

Claire turned to Betty. "I know Mode is not your dream, but if Daniel accepts my offer, I would like

you to take Daniel's place, as Mode's co-EIC."

"Oh my goodness! Claire I don't know what to say.", said Betty, almost speechless.

"Just both of you please say yes.", Claire said, practically pleading.

Daniel and Betty just looked at each other, smiled, and knew the answer had to be... "Yes, we will

accept your offer", they said in unison.

* * *

><p>A few weeks past and Daniel and Betty were getting used to their new positions. Daniel had never<p>

felt like he deserved this job until now and knew his mom also needed the help, so he was happy.

Betty was loving her new job and title, except for having to deal with Wilhelmina, but at least she already had

experience with it, from being Daniel's assistant.

Betty hired Amanda to be her assistant as one of her first priorities.

"Daniel's on the line for you", Amanda said, paging Betty.

"Thanks Amanda", Betty said smiling.

"Hey!", Betty said as she answered her phone.

"Hi sweetheart. I just wanted to let you know I booked dinner at 8 tonight at Le Bernardin. And before you ask, I

already had Amanda make sure your night was free. "

"Is there something special going on? Le Bernardin is a really fancy restaurant."

"What, can't I take you some place really nice once in a while?"

"Yes, your right, I'm sorry."

"Ok, then. I'll be by your place to pick you up at 7."

"Alright, I'll see you then. Love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Daniel was right on time at 7 sharp to pick Betty up at her apartment. He was floored at how beautiful

she looked in a purple formal dress Christina found in the Closet with matching clutch, Jimmy Choo

black suede pumps and simple diamond dangle earrings. He handed her a dozen white and purple Gerber

daisies and she promptly thanked him with a kiss and hurried to put them in a vase of water so they could leave.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Le Bernardin right on time and were seated promptly.<p>

"This place is amazing Daniel."

"Only the best for my love."

"I love you too."

After they were seated, the waiter brought them menus and Daniel ordered a bottle of Le Bernardin's rarest

Bordeaux wine.

"Does anything look good?"

Quite a few things actually. Like the Red Snaper, or... ohhh! Maybe the Black Bass."

Daniel loved watching her ooh and ahh over the menu.

"What looks good to you?"

"Well, besides you? Maybe the Lamb or the Duck, since I'm not really that big on the seafood choices."

After their meal, they decided to share a Panna Cotta and a Hazelnut. They also had a cappucchino each.

"You know, for a moment there a month ago, I was beginning to think I was going to have

to go to your sister's wedding all alone."

"There is no way I could have missed my sister's wedding, even if I would have moved to London.

I'm her Maid of Honor! Mr. Dunn would have had to let me come back."

"Speaking of weddings. What would your dream wedding be like?"

"Hmm, well I know I want a small to medium size wedding in a really big church with stained glass

windows, a big long aisle, and tons of purple, white, and red roses everywhere. My Maid of Honor

will be Hilda, of course, my Bridesmaids to be Christina and Amanda. All the dresses would have to

be designed by Christina. Hilda would wear a deep plum dress and the other 2 would be in red.

Justin would be one of the ushers. The cake would be 8 tiers with some sort of chocolate incorporated into

every tier and roses with Baby's Breath cascading down it. There would also have to be a chocolate fountain, of

course. I would love to have a horse drawn carriage, just like all the Disney princesses usually have. Instead of rice,

I would love to have white butterflies released. You know, most of this I have been dreaming of since I was about 10.

Why do you ask?", Betty asked, realizing she was rambling on and on in a daze.

Just then she looked at Daniel and he was down on one knee in front of her. "I asked because I

want to give you your dream wedding, if you will do me the honor of becoming my wife."

For a second Betty was speachless. "Yes, of course I will be your wife!", she said finally, looking at

the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen, making Daniel the happiest man alive.

* * *

><p>Le Bernardin is a real 5 star restaurant in NYC. I chose it because it looked really cool online.<p> 


End file.
